Akito Hyuga
|last = |creator = CLAMP Takahiro Kimura |voice = Miyu Irino, Ryōka Yuzuki (child) (Japanese) Micah Solusod, Apphia Yu (child) (English) Federico Viola (Italian) |other = See Code Geass: Akito the Exiled }} is the titular character and the main protagonist of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. He is a former Lieutenant of the W-O Unit under Leila Malcal. Appearance Akito is a young man with blue eyes and long blue hair tied in a single braid, and is shown in promotional art wielding a kodachi with a white hilt and square guard. In the fifth episode he cuts off his braid, but later begins growing it out again. Personality Akito is shown as a very introverted person, a loner, and very much isolated within his squad. He is also shown to have a very twisted personality, due to his traumatizing childhood, the Geass his brother gave him, and his hatred for his brother. Akito is quite intelligent, as he assists Leila in battle planning, and uses his Geass to aid him in combat. His tactical knowledge combined with his fighting skills is one of the reasons he has survived all of his suicide missions. He can also be very clever in terms of resolving a conflict without violence (shown when he subdued Leila's step-brother and fiance Iohan). He is very mature for someone his age (when comparing his personality with Yukiya and Ryo who are the same age as he is). But after staying with the gypsies in Warsaw, he is shown to have a softer persona and care for his comrades. Character Outline Akito was born in the E.U. He is an E.U. Knightmare Pilot with a rank of lieutenant from a special force, called W-0, that consists of boys and girls from Area 11. He is shown to be piloting the Knightmare Frames, Gardmare and Alexander. It appears that he may be mentally unstable, as he is shown to enjoy battle to the point of blood lust, yet he appears completely calm under normal situations. He has a lack of emotion, not tending to display or express his emotions in any way. He also mentions that he "has died before." For a time, it was equally possible that this is due to mental instability, but was later proven to be that he was ordered to "die", but instead lived. Akito is under the effects of a Geass that he appears to control at will, allowing him to savagely kill his enemies in the battlefield. When he used Alexander to ambush and destroy a full squad of Britannian Knightmare Frames, the enemy pilots referred to him as "Hannibal's Ghost". Also, Akito claims to see the spirits of his fallen comrades, and the only reason he is still alive is to kill his older brother Shin Hyuga Shing. Character History He, along with his other Japanese comrades, participated in a military operation with a survival rate of 5% in order to allow the E.U. Army's 132nd Regiment to escape from Narva. Akito was shown fighting the Britannian Knightmares using the Alexander. During the battle there was a red outline circling his pupils, which indicates that he had been previously Geassed. He also managed to destroy all his opponents without any difficulty and, although the military operation came out as a success, Akito turned out to be the only survivor while the rest of his comrades all ended up dead. Following these events, he joined the retreating troops of the 132nd Regiment and returned to the western part of Europe. Akito was promoted to Lieutenant and then assigned to escort his superior, Leila Malcal. During the failed attempt to kidnap General Gene Smilas by a Japanese terrorist group, he piloted a Gardmare against Ryo Sayama's Glasgow. However, his Knightmare Frame gets destroyed during the battle. He then engages in battle with a grenade launcher and was able to defeat Ryo by bringing his Knightmare Frame down single-handedly. He is later shown digging a grave for his fallen comrades who had died in the previous military operation. Akito seems to be able to communicate to the spirits of his fallen comrades and also claims that he had died once before. Ryo Sayama, Yuyika Naruse and Ayano Kosoka attempt to free themselves from being forcibly put in the Wyvern squad as they realize that being in the Wyvern squad is akin to suicide. Yuyika manages to enter Akito's room and tells him that he will die here as he is 'too dangerous to live'. Akito manages to convince Yuyika to drop his handmade bombs. At this point Lelia manages to bring back the other two into the Wyvern squad by voicing her intentions of joining then in the next battle. He is later seen entering the cockpits of the Alexanders with the rest of the squad which are then attached to their knightmares in an orbital transport In a flashback, Akito and the rest of the Wyvern squad receive their mission briefing concerning their next mission to use the orbital transport to enter behind enemy lines and help the European union army to push back the invading Britannian army. Lelia reveals that she will be joining the mission to act as the operator for a number of drones. Using the orbital transport rocket the squad members circle the globe and is treated to a sight of the earth. The knightmares separate from the rocket and land behind the Britannian military lines. Upon landing Akito and Lelia are fired upon by the other members of the Wyvern squad only to be interrupted by shelling by the Britannian's ultra long range cannons. Akito come under fire from a Knightmare squad but manage to destroy the attackers. The Wyvern squad and their drones come to the town of Slonim only to find that the town is empty. The drones survey the town but are ambushed by Knights of St. Michael's Ashra squad. Akito and the others were pressed hard by the Britannian knights. Under influence of Geass, Akito went berserk and he turned the tide against the knights. This feeling of increased blood lust effects the other members excluding Lelia and causes them to fight with increased capabilities. They managed to disable several St. Michael units. As they pressed hard, Akito duelled with head knight Ashley Ashra who is in a red Gloucester. After a brutal and extended fight, he manages to defeat Ashley Ashra and is about to kill him when one of Ashley's knights Joannes intervenes who took the blade for his commander. However, at this point his brother Shin Hyuga Shing arrives in his Knightmare Vercingtrorix and disabled Akito's Alexander. The influence of Geass stops working and Akito and other members see a memory of the past where Akito's brother tries to kill him with his Geass. During this time, the blood lust backlash struck the Wyverns and the St. Michael knights took advantage of it to disable the rest. Akito's brother astounded that Akito is still alive believes that Akito is still alive for his sake and orders him to take a blood oath with the knights of St Michael and offer up his life for his cause. At this point the members of the Wyvern squad converge to Akito's location on foot. Akito tells them to leave. However, by this time Shin Hyuga Shing retreats from Sloim and tells Akito that he will be back for him. Despite all odds the Wyvern squad manages to complete their mission and is allowed to return home as the EU reinforcements arrived. In a brief conversation with Lelia, Akito tells her that it is because he and his brother share the same blood that his brother is trying to kill him. He declares that " I've already died once, I'm simply returning the favour." Unfortunately, the Britannian forces counterattacked and retook the city of Sloim. Two months later, Akito and the Wyvern squadron were trapped in Warsaw due to the HQ's lack of transports. The Wyverns outside camp tried to go around the town. However, the former Wyvern commander deleted their records out of spite and the group became trapped outside as they had no money or uniforms. During this time, Akito fell into swindling trap by a group of elderly gypsies who demanded payment for hurting their leader. Seeing that they had no money and their plight, the gypsies took them to their camp as "servants" to repay them. During this time revealed to Leila that the reason he died before was that Shing used his Geass on him and ordered him to "Die", but instead he lived (it is mysteriously implied that he survived due to consuming a pill given to him by his mother, who appeared to be under the influence of Geass); he goes on to state that he should have stayed dead. Leila, greatly touched and worried, hugged Akito and expressed her gratitude that he survived because she would have lived to meet him. Comforted, the two returned to the gypsy camp and where they danced together to forget the painful past they suffer. Akito also grew closer to the rest of the squad where he attempted to return Ayano's kotachi by Lelia's orders. Ayano however gave it back to him. He also expressed his dislike of fish surprising the rest of the Japanese who then proceeded to force him into eating it. Akito and the Wyverns had returned to Paris when the EU was struck by Julius Kingsley Ark Fleet plan where it exploited the EU's internal instabilities causing major rioting and violence in the cities. The Wyverns figured out the Britannian plan and now prepare to board the leading Ark Fleet ship and sink it. Akito however wanted to go alone and this got him into a fist fight with Ryo where Akito was finally convinced to let the other Wyverns help him. Relationships Leila Malcal Leila and Akito are in a superior and subordinate relationship being commanding officer and lieutenant respectively. Akito is shown to have a great deal of respect for Leila, and it is implied that Leila has feelings for Akito. Leila, shown in the later episodes, has a great deal of concern for Akito's wellbeing. She is also the only person whom Akito told his secrets to, as well as the only one he allowed to see him in a moment of vulnerability, showing how much Akito trusts her. In the fourth episode, after Shin used his Geass in an attempt to get Akito to kill Leila, Akito was able to resist the Geass command completely and carry Leila to safety. This implies that Akito reciprocates her feelings, as the only person to previously do this was Euphemia li Britannia, who broke the Geass and avoided killing Suzaku Kururugi. This is confirmed in the final episode, when the two kissed at the very end. Shin Hyuga Shaing Akito and Shin are half-blood brothers (they had the same mother but different fathers). They were once close to each other. Even when Shin wanted to be alone, Akito stubbornly came back to him when they were children. But as it came out later- not only then. When they meet again after years there was something what get in Akito's hair about his older brother, even if it seems like he was scarried of him, at the same time he wanted him to get back to normalcy. Even if Shin killed their family. Akito is also shown to have great respect to his brother by calling him ''nii-san ''and ''nii-sama. ''He believed to the last moment in his change and haven't given up on him. Gallery Akito Hyuga.png Akitohyuga.jpg Akito.png akito2.png|Akito, unsheathing his kodachi. akito knight.jpg|Akito, piloting the Gardmare Knightmare Frame. Akito1.png AkitoHyuga22.png alexanderakito2.jpg akitohyugaa.jpg|Akito drawing his kodachi l_5052d7d0624ff.jpg 15.jpg|Character Design of Akito Hyuga. Akito concept.jpg|Different facial concepts of Akito Akito pilot concept.jpg|Concepts for Akito's pilot suit 7jo2r3j.jpg little akito hyuga.png|Small akito Little akito hyuga 2.png|small akito 2 Snapshot 5.jpg|Akito's fighting over the stratosphere layer Snapshot 25.jpg Snapshot 24.jpg|Akito's kodachi 1524119_597256650323177_171075511_o.jpg 886778_597255886989920_632099677_o.jpg 76299_529759010406275_1760530071_n.png screenshot_3_19624.jpg screenshot_5_19627.jpg tumblr_mz9ifvtWKN1qhhjmco8_1280.png tumblr_mz9ifvtWKN1qhhjmco3_1280.png Akito postcard 5.jpg chara_akito02.jpg chara_akito03.jpg Akito-3-Img040.jpg|Akito's fear. Akito-3-Img043.jpg akito.jpg 622281.jpg 599677.jpg 673280.jpg 608813.jpg 641840.jpg img_productworks_b02.jpg|A colorful sketch of Akito 679697.jpg 639318.jpg yande.re 292642 sample akito_the_exiled bodysuit code_geass hyuuga_akito male.jpg 1535438_595760633806112_590550317_n.jpg codegeass2.jpg pr_image_file_name3_1344472639.jpg|A cup 143600746684777043179_P7040007.JPG|Promotional drawning 0000744236.jpeg|More concepts of Akito o0480048012686069855.jpg|Clip scene 0000788896.jpeg|The faces of Akito and the poses of Leila 0000884809.jpeg|The childish Akito and his big brother akito_gengaten2.jpg draw codegeass_akito_3rd_akito.jpg|Storyboard frame composureng2007-img453x586-1430635229gospsb6042.jpg AkitoVol1 01.png AkitoSketches2.png Code-geass-akito-the-exiled-official-fan-book-episode-1-2-21.gif.jpg akito with shin.png|Shin and Akito in their younger years akito with his mother.png|Akito with his mother and Shin looking behind the scenes leila and akito danced.jpg|Leila and Akito bonfire dance Akito Pilot Suit.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-19-14-726.jpg hyuuga_akito_0002.jpg Trivia *In the real world history, Hannibal, also known as Hannibal Barca, was a General from Carthage, the enemy of Rome. He tried to conquer Rome by marching through the Alps using an army that included War Elephants from Spain. He brought great fear and terror to Rome, so much so that the name Hannibal Barca was enough to make all of Rome tremble. Within the world of Code Geass, the expression "Hannibal's Ghost" used in reference to Akito refers to how he managed to destroy several groups of enemies on his own, being the battle's only survivor. This is a reference to how Hannibal crossed the Alps and did severe damage to the Romans with only a small army, which was thinned even more during the journey, and still reached his objectives, just like Akito. *Akito and Suzaku are very similar. Both are born from Japan, though they are not soldiers to serve Japan. Both are specialized at combat both hand-to-hand and Knightmare-related mechs, deceptive, and intelligent, they both lost their parents, being influenced Geass from their enemy (Shin and Lelouch), causing them having complexes upon their lives. Later, Akito and Suzaku manage to let Shin and Lelouch die in front of them respectively to bring forth peace. However, in terms of personality and ambition, Akito and Suzaku are very different. As though having loyalty, Akito lacks the passion and ambition to serve his army, which Suzaku has it in order to changeBritannia from within,while Akito only does it as his own duty. *Akito's English voice actor, Micah Solusod, also did Kamui and Subaru from Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations, while his Japanese seiyuu, Miyu Irino, also did Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. *Akito is also similar to Makoto Yuki/Sakuya Shiomi, the protagonist from Persona 3, due to their appearance, Japanese heritage, and blue hair. Both seek death but at the same time learn life at the same time and what it means to live. They also are skilled combatants who wield blades and guns as well as having a supernatural power that aids them into achieving victories where the impossible is bound to occur. The squad that they are part are led by strong female individuals and are battling fights that seem bleak and desperate. Both of the female leads in the series are voiced by Maaya Sakamoto. Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Europia United Category:W-0 Category:Male